The Song
by AinsleyWright
Summary: After a mission that about goes wrong Skye finds herself worrying about Ward as it has hit home for both of them. She knows how it feels but he doesn't. She goes over to his bunk to make sure that he is okay and Ward surprises her with many different things. Even if its because of a song. Their song.


Disclaimer- I don't own Agents of Shield and I don't own Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. I only own the idea of this story.

Skye watched as Ward walked away. She saw how his heart broke. She couldn't stand it. This case that they just finished had hit home with Ward. He was able to work on it even if everyone said it was fine if he didn't. Skye made sure to take care of him but she couldn't keep the truth from him. When it ended up that his ex-girlfriend was the culprit it had hit him harder than anything. She did it to get back at him and had hurt everyone he loves. He tried keeping his feeling in check. He was able to hold them off and keep them hidden but Skye knew. As of everyone that when he was a lone tonight he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep. He would think about everything and every choice that he had to make.

Skye thought and thought about this as she sat in her bunk. She was listening to music trying to stop thinking. No body knew but this had hit her hard too. She knew too much about ex's and how they would brake your heart and get back at you. She had to admit that she was happy that she got to learn more about Ward's past but she wished she learned it from him. Not her.

She decided that she wasn't going to allow him to be alone tonight. She grabbed her pillow and headed towards his bunk. She opened the door and slid it shut. She turned around and saw him looking at her. She said a quiet hi. He said hi back.

No more talking after that. She walked over watching him watching her. "Mind if I crash here?"

"No. Here I can take the floor."

"No, that's fine. I'm good on the floor." Before he could protest she laid down on the floor. The silence was welcoming. The presence of the other helped calmed both of them. They didn't mind the silence. It wasn't awkward.

"Are you alright?" She had to ask. She knew that he would hide the pain but she still wanted to ask.

"Yeah. I mean it was hard dealing especially at the end when she killed an innocent man. It's all part of the job. Still want to join Rookie?" He looked down at Skye and smirked at her.

"There is no way that I wouldn't. You can't get rid of me that fast my dear S.O." She smiled at him, and then looked back at the wall. He turned and stared at the ceiling. He heard Skye try to get comfortable and she turned into a ball as he was now watching her.

"You cold Rookie?"

"No, okay yes. Why does AC like to make the bus so cold? I mean its like freezing."

"Trust me I know. Now come on get in." Skye heard him move closer to the wall. She sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. She couldn't believe it. After everything that has happened he was going to take care of her. He had his arms open ready for her to get in the bed because he knows how much Coulson likes the cold.

"Yes, really. Come on, I don't want you to get sick. Please for me?"

"Since you said please." She got up and went to his arms. They were warm and she curled up next to him. This was so much better than the ground and in her room. He hugged her close feeling how cold she was. He was going to have to talk with Coulson about the temperature in the Bus. Also after a case that people got hurt in. Ward didn't want to think about what happened.

She laid next to him and had her back to him. She started to hum under her breath and then words came out but they were two soft for him to understand.

"What are you singing?" Ward asked. He was curious to see what song. He didn't recognize it and Skye never sings.

"It's this song that I heard and I fell in love with it. It help me when Miles broke my heart and when we ever have a hard mission I listen to it. Today was pretty hard for both of us. I can tell that it brought up feelings for both of us. I know how hard it is. So I'm singing it. Why?"

"I wanted to know. It sounds good and you never sing. Can you sing a little louder so I know the words?"

"I guess. Just know that I'm not a great singer." He chuckled at that. He was sure that she was good. She started to sing.

"I hear your heart cry for love,

But you won't let me make it right.

You were hurt, but I decided,

That you were worth the fight.

Every night, you lock up,

You won't let me come inside.

But the look in your eyes,

I can turn the tide."

Ward thought that she was really good. He took all the words in and listened close. He thought about his life and how the lyrics are super close to what his life was. Skye was waiting for him. She didn't care how long it took. She would be ready to share his heart with him.

"In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,

I can tell you can fit one more.

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,

I don't care who was there before."

Ward was glad that Skye wouldn't care. She knew how he felt. He just had to realize it.

"I feel your heart cry for love,

Then you act like there's no room.

Room for me, or anyone,

"Don't disturb" is all I see.

Close the door, turn the key,

On everything that we could be.

If loneliness would move out,

I'd fill the vacancy.

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

This aint the Heartbrake Hotel,

Even though I know it well.

Those no shows, they sure tell,

In the way you hold yourself.

Don't you fret, should you get,

Another cancellation,

Give me a chance I'd make a,

Permanent reservation."

Ward thought about it. She would stay with him forever even if he didn't want her too. She snuck up at him and now was attached to him. He wasn't going to let her go.

"In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,

I can tell you can fit one more.

Open up make a brand new start,

I don't care who's stayed before.

I hear your heart cry for love,

Then you act like there's no room

Room for me, or anyone,

"Don't disturb" is all I see.

Close the door, turn the key,

On everything that we could be.

If loneliness would move out,

I'd fill the vacancy

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

When I, talk to you, on the phone,

Listen close.

I hear your heart cry for love,

Then you act like there's no room.

Room for me, or anyone,

"Don't disturb' is all I can see.

Close the door, turn the key,

On everything that we could be.

If loneliness would move out,

I'd fill the vacancy.

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart."

Skye stopped singing and Ward knew that that was the end. He looked at her and she was looking at him. She blushed and looked down when he caught her eye. "I know I'm not good."

"No that was really good. I liked it. I really like the song."

"Thank you, Grant. That means a lot to me. Coming from you." She smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her close.

"Skye, I know that I don't usually let people in and I'm thankful that you haven't left me yet."

"Grant I won't ever leave you." Grant's heart grew warm when she used his first name. She doesn't usually use his first name. He liked how it sounded coming from her lips.

"I know. I'll try to let you in more. You can have the spot in my heart."

Skye wanted to jump with joy. "I'll let you in more too."

They both smiled at each other. Each hearts fluttering towards each other. That song changed them for good. She fell asleep in his arms and his arms where wrapped protectively around her. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her ever again. He just had to admit to her that he loved her. He would tell her in the morning, when she would wake up in his arms. He smiled as that thought gave him peace enough to sleep along with the girl in his arms.

Writer's note- I know I know another one-shot. I couldn't help it. I love Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. I kept listening to it and Skye and Ward came to mind. I could see that Skye singing it to him telling him that she loved him and would wait. I also meant for this to come out a little differently but this story about wrote itself. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you wouldn't mind to go vote on my poll for Agents of Shield it would be greatly appreciated. I would like to thank everyone who read this. Please review I would like to know what you all think of this story.


End file.
